


Black Terror(on hiatus)

by JotAndSketch



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is sieory, Black Markets, Crime Fighting, Fighting, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terrortastic AU, evil!Viantastic, spaltoon 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotAndSketch/pseuds/JotAndSketch
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON A HAITUS, SORRY]Inkopolis... you mainly see it as the hub for Splatoon 2. But there's another side, the more dangerous side, the black market of Splatoon 2.Recently, a new criminal from the Black Market has popped up, he has declared himself as Terrortastic. Why that name in particular? Well, let's just say he kidnapped, or squidnapped, the famous Viantastic, and since then he hasn't reappeared.Who the heck is Terrortastic? What will be the outcome now that Terrortastic is here? How does everyone else feel? I don't know, I'm just the author.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to our fanfic! This was all written ahead of time, a month or something ago, and now it's here, in ao3!  
> Of course, the chapters will still come out slowly as I want to edit things that should be changed and I want the chapters to be better spaced out  
> who's Terrortastic? you'll find out in a later chapter ;)  
> but you can leave guesses. you probably already know since this is a viantastic fanfic

I grab the bag of weapons from my bedside table, swinging it onto my back, and leave the shack I call home. I put on a Firefin Mask, as well as slide on a cloak/cape. Getting a running start, I jump from roof to roof, and settle on a rooftop near the plaza. Any unsuspecting inkling or octoling that looks up may get a surprise.

I reach into my bag and grab out another bag, and put my hand inside there.

"Rats… I must've eaten it all yesterday… guess I gotta get some food from Sean…"

I grab a rockin leather jacket and gas mask from my bag, taking off my mask and cloak/cape. I put on the two bits of clothing, then jump off the building into the alley, going to grab a snack.

I walk up to Sean, handing him a ticket. He makes me two Seanwiches in a bag, I grab it, and leave.

I get back to my stuff and start eating the first Seanwich, taking off the gas mask only. It's small, but it'll have to do.

The news starts playing, so like all the other Inkopolis citizens, I watch.

"What up Inkopolis! Time for the regular battles!"

The stages show, and Off The Hook comment. They do that for the league and ranked battles, then get on to the daily news, until I see the Breaking News.

"'Rina! We have some breaking news!"

"TerrorTastic is at it again! He kidnapped two inklings, and one octoling in just one day!"

"He let them go, for some reason, and the reporters say they seem scarred for life!"

"If you fresh inklings or octolings don't know, TerrorTastic is a bounty hunter and criminal for the Inkopolis black market, and how he works is he captures who he targets, or whoever his employers request, then after they're done, whatever they do, he lets them go."

"He popped up a few weeks ago, after a couple octolings went missing. They came back, then an inkling disappeared, then the situation became dire when…"

"Viantastic, a famous Splatuber, went missing. But, he hasn't come back… is TerrorTastic a killer?"

I laugh, muttering to myself. "Only if my employers really need the death."

"He is called Treston around the black market, and when he talks casually with others. We sadly don't have any photos of him, but-"

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

I turn around and a cop has a hero replica roller poised and ready.

"Don't I have the right to be up here?"

"Yes, unless you're a certain someone, right TerrorTastic?"

One of the agents, I can tell it's 3, comes up.

"Agent Three! I didn't know-"

"We're all here copper! You can go now and have a cup of coffee."

The other two agents Four and Eight arrive as well.

"Huh, so three agents are needed to stop me?"

"Actually cop, stay here. Could you get the band and cuffs please?"

I'm locked into a chair, my bag on a table on my left, and a band on my right arm so I can't turn into a squid. I have a specialized N-Zap hidden in my jacket in case something like this happens, which is why I still have it on. Two of the agents are gone, but only Three and the cop are left.

"What's your name?"

"John."

"John, look through his bag. What's inside!"

He starts peeking through my bag. All my weapons are in a hidden pocket.

"There's a gas mask, a ticket for a Seanwich, a paper bag which has a Seanwich, and a book about turtles?"

"Don't judge my book selection!"

"Anyways, TerrorTastic, or should I call you Treston?"

"Either is fine, how come you haven't removed my scarf?"

"To make this fun! So, why are you called TerrorTastic?"

"Because one, I needed a good name, and two, to remind Inkopolis of the first inkling I took, and what happens if anyone tries to cross me…"

"Wait… you actually killed Vian?!"

"No… just… I'm storing him somewhere, I think locked away in the depths of the earth, you'll never be able to find him. I think that's enough, release me now."

"Or else what?"

"Or else…"

I shimmy my hands out the cuffs and bite off the band, then I take out my N-Zap and grab the cop, putting his head right at the gun.

"Or else this cop gets killed."

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

"Three…"

The cop shakes, trying to tell the agent something but I block his mouth.

"Two…"

The agent puts down something, it looks like a camera. I look up, and a camera is pointed straight at us. So I guess this is being broadcasted.

"One."

I smirk, then release the trigger, splatting the inkling. Since we aren't in a turf war or anything of that sort, he's dead. Three gasps, and I leave, grabbing my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terrortastic kills, gets hired, and is requested by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! And soon I'll be posting a second book... hope that goes well!

I'm locked into a chair, my bag on a table on my left, and a band on my right arm so I can't turn into a squid. I have a specialized N-Zap hidden in my jacket in case something like this happens, which is why I still have it on. Two of the agents are gone, but only Three and the cop are left.

"What's your name?"

"John."

"John, look through his bag. What's inside?"

He starts peeking through my bag. All my weapons are in a hidden pocket.

"There's a gas mask, a ticket for a Seanwich, a paper bag which has a Seanwich, and a book about turtles?"

"Don't judge my book selection!"

"Anyways, TerrorTastic, or should I call you Treston?"

"Either is fine, how come you haven't removed my scarf?"

"To make this fun! So, why are you called TerrorTastic?"

"Because one, I needed a good name, and two, to remind Inkopolis of the first inkling I took, and what happens if anyone tries to cross me…"

"Wait… you actually killed Vian?!"

"No… just… I'm storing him somewhere, I think locked away in the depths of the earth, you'll never be able to find him. I think that's enough, release me now."

"Or else what?"

"Or else…"

I shimmy my hands out the cuffs and bite off the band, then I take out my N-Zap and grab the cop, putting his head right at the gun.

"Or else this cop gets killed."

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

"Three…"

The cop shakes, trying to tell the agent something but I block his mouth.

"Two…"

The agent puts down something, it looks like a camera. I look up, and a camera is pointed straight at us. So I guess this is being broadcasted.

"One."

I smirk, then release the trigger, splatting the inkling. Since we aren't in a turf war or anything of that sort, he's dead. Three gasps, and I leave, grabbing my bag.

I head to the black market, walking over to the small cafe, and a couple of other mercenaries and bounty hunters call me over. There’s Heck, a red octoling, and Rich, a yellow octoling.

"Treston! How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Waiter, could ya get me some coffee?"

The waiter nods.

"I saw the news. First time killer?"

I think about it…

"Nah. But why should I tell you?

Heck laughs.

"Well, I guess I can’t argue about that!"

"Hey, did you hear about your employer yet?”

"Who's my employer?"

"You haven't heard yet? Everyone here does!"

"Who? Spill it guys!"

He looks left and right, along with Heck. The waiter hands me my coffee. I take a sip as Rich 

tells me.

"Whammy."

I'm slightly shocked, but I smile.

"Dude, why are you smiling?!"

"I'm finally getting a good paying employer!"

"What do you need the money for?"

"My own warehouse. And maybe the materials to build a base or something in there."

"But you could die if you fail her mission!"

"I have my own ways of doing things, one of which is getting rid of the possibility of death."

"If you insist…"

We hear gasps from the entrance.

"Miss Whammy! We didn't know you'd be-"

"Treston~? TerrorTastic~?"

The duo beside me shudder at the sound of her voice. I stand up, dumping my coffee.

"I'm right here Whammy. Where we going?"

"My warehouse Treston~!"

I follow Whammy into the warehouse, which has industrial size boxes of Whammy-O's.

"So… just call me Treston. What's the job?"

"You're not asking about the pay?"

"I can assume the pay."

"Well, I need you to get me two people, no killing unless it's your only way to get them."

"Who do you need?"

"The octoling of those agents, and Captain Cuttlefish."

Now that's a high bargain. "And what's the pay?"

She grabs a box from the pile. "All these Sand Dollars. You get 4 boxes.”

The box opens up, and it is filled to the brim with coins.

"I'm in."

"Here's the money then-"

"I'll take it when I finish. If I can't complete it, I don't get the money but you keep it."

"How come?"

"It's how I work."

I leave, getting ready for the heist.

I silently go through the grate that leads to Octo valley. I spy Agent 8 on guard duty, so I shoot a dart at her, making her fall asleep. Then I drop a liquid onto her tentacles, making her go into octopus mode. I put her in a backpack, then go after Cuttlefish who is coming right out.

"Hey 8, your shifts over-"

I grab him and stick duct tape on his mouth, tying him up. I sling both Captain and the backpack onto my back, heading towards Whammy's warehouse. Before I enter though, I quickly go to a window of the cabin and grab a box filled with goo.

"Hey Whammy, I'm back!"

"So you brought em~?"

"Yup. Here."

I put down Cuttlefish and took out 8, pouring something on her to turn her into a kid.

"So what do you need them for?"

"To track down Tartar of course, and get my hands on some of his goo!"

"You mean this?"

I take out the box I picked up, grab a bottle, and fill it with the goo. I hand it to Whammy.

"Here ya go, have a bottle of goo. I'm taking the rest though, and my money."

"Thanks…?"

She gives me the money.

**~-~**

"Here's your warehouse. And, as a freebie, I added a cabin inside. It's on the house."

"Thanks mister."

I enter my new warehouse when I get a phone call from one of my old employers.

"Treston, could you come over? I need help."

"On my way Growl."


End file.
